A splitter receives one input signal and generates a two output signals. The frequency components of the output signals are substantially similar to the frequency components of the input signal. A splitter typically has a loss of gain (in other words an attenuation) of at least 3 dB.
When splitting very low level signals, there is a need to amplify the output signals before further processing is performed. An amplifier stage is typically required. In wide band applications, the splitter stage and the amplifier stage must be designed to respond to the entire frequency band of operation. These are difficult design requirements.
It is difficult to fabricate a wide band splitter on a die for use as an integrated circuit (IC). It is even more difficult to fabricate an ultra wide band active splitter on a die having gain across a frequency band that spans from direct current (DC) up to a frequency in excess of 20 GHz. The present invention addresses such a splitter.